


Something Like This

by inkbadger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also a college AU?, Angst, Anxious Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Hunk is a literal ray of sunshine, I can't not add a dusting of angst ya'll, I swear I tried to write this for Hunk's Birthday, It's okay though cause he has a Hunk, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Lance don't actually hate each other, LET THEM BE WHOLESOME, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Matt ocassionally shows up, Memes, Other, Pidge and Keith are savage, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro has it together, Some canon parallels, Sort Of, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), There is an actual plot to this, There's a lot of AU's here folks, Why does that have to be a tag?, did i mention memes?, group chat au, mentions of overwatch, non-binary Pidge, undecided pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger
Summary: greatbigblue: heeeey my dudes my guys gays and nonbinaries. . . I gotta question.nonbinarybirb: if the question involves or includes anything to do with the goose question you had yesterday, no.greatbigblue: excuse????nonbinarybirb: you’re excused.greatbigblue: okay but since we’re all in college now (plus Pidge cause they’re freaky) we should totally meet up in person.nonbinarybirb: woah. stranger danger.greatbigblue: rude.or-After years of talking to each other behind screen names, Lance suggests that his gaming group meet up. At the very least get to know the people he's been talking to since middle school.Mixed results occur.





	1. Chapter 1

Unlocking the door to his apartment was like walking in to paradise.

Lance sighed as he tossed his keys on the side table next to the door, closing the offending object with his foot as he wrangled himself out of his oversized green jacket and hanging up his messenger bag on the assigned hook.

Class had honestly sucked ass- three of his professors were really into having an adult student (so to speak, twenty was hardly an adult) and thusly seemed to have decided that for the greater good he must be given Extra Assignments.

Capital letters, emphasis on Extra.

Granted, extra credit was hardly the worst thing that had ever happened to him- last semester he’d been through hell and back when his Life Drawing class had basically ganged up on him. Because how _dare_ an aspiring tattoo artist already know the basics of anatomy?

Huffing a sigh, he ran a charcoal smudged hand through his brown hair, noting that it was seriously beginning to get long again. However, the eternal dilemma became:

Did he want to eat tonight?

Or did he want to actually resemble a human being?

Food was going to have to be the close winner today. Maybe Hunk would be able to trim it whenever he got out of class.

Speaking of, he thought he’d felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Throwing himself on the couch, he unlocked his screen and checked his texts. Sure enough, there was one unread one from his roommate.

**Lance: bring home milk so I can make choco milk? ; )**

**Hunk: if I must, heathen.**

**Lance: excuse u, chocolate milk is fabu and I make an amazing recipe!!!**

**Hunk: I know, I know, I’ll see you after class dude <3 **

**Lance: love u bro <3 **

**Hunk: bro <3 **

**Lance: broooooooo <3 <3 <3 **

**Hunk: alright, I get it. Gotta go!**

He grinned to himself, staring at the words with utter fondness.

Honestly, Hunk was his literal platonic soulmate.

They’d met when they were kids, Hunk’s family moving from Samoa and Lance’s from Cuba shortly prior. Being some of the only ethnic kids in the neighborhood, they kind of gravitated toward one another. One thing led to another, and they were attached at the hip.

And, as was inevitable, they had managed to get online in the height of technological advancement. Computers suddenly widely available, dial up internet that drove everyone nuts, the whole nine yards.

He leaned over to grab his laptop from the coffee table, opening the lid and powering it up, keeping an eye on his phone for any updates from Hunk. And then realized that his hands were still dusted with charcoal.

“Uggghhhh.” He groaned, staring petulantly at the offending limbs as though just by sheer will he would make the dark smudges vanish from his skin. “I guess I should get changed before gaming.”

Leaving the laptop on the cushion, Lance heaved himself back to his feet and sauntered to the kitchen sink, lathering his skin almost up to the elbow, knowing that somehow, some kind of medium would always manage to get there. He supposed it was a hazard of being an artist, honestly.

Never mind that the sink water was cold- he rinsed off the grey bubbles without remorse and dried himself off as quickly as was humanly possible before going to his room and hunting for his comfortable pajama pants. He knew he’d washed them yesterday, but finding them was another matter. It took precisely three minutes before realizing that they were still in a pile next to the door.

Where the rest of his clean laundry was currently residing, he noted.

Blue plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt acquired and on, Lance returned to the couch, pleased to note that several small software updates had automatically completed in the ten minutes he had been away.

Score.

Moving the curser to the small V on his desktop, he double clicked, waiting for the Voltron chat app to start up. Pidge had created the app- or so they claimed- after their original host site went down. Now it was a private group chat between the group and occasionally anyone else who happened to be invited. The aforementioned event had happened all of twice in their lifetime, and both had eventually been booted due to reasons.

Not because Pidge was a petty creature, oh no.

Not at all.

He hummed as the chat opened in fullscreen, the familiar colors of white and bright teal bordering the header as he checked to see what had happened after he’d gone to bed the night before.

Not much, really, other than Pidge’s final reply to something that Hunk had said:

**nonbinarybirb: and so we’re clear, anyone who tries to message me before 6am will be met with extreme violence.**

A snort left him at the immediate reply. Leave it to Pidge to have the last laugh.

They were almost always online, and nearly always the first to answer anything that was posted in the chat. Lance and Hunk had encountered them in some outdated game- Bayard of Light or something. It had been just when the gaming community was getting online, an MMORPG that had long since gone out of fashion since the early days. (Although there was a desktop version that had come out a couple years ago with a _play with friends_ option, so it wasn’t completely gone).  

Still, it was weird to see how all of their handles had changed in their chatroom. Lance still remembered the days that Pidge had gone by Pidgeotto- the reason behind their current nickname.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, hands over the keys as he thought of how exactly he was going to bring up his idea. It had been bothering him for the last couple of days, and what with everyone’s busy schedules, there hadn’t been any time to bring it up. But, given that it was a Thursday, and Thursdays were usually radio silence because of timezones, work, school and the like, there was probably no time like the present.

**greatbigblue: heeeey my dudes my guys gays and nonbinaries. . . I gotta question.**

**nonbinarybirb: if the question involves or includes anything to do with the goose question you had yesterday, no.**

**greatbigblue: excuse????**

**nonbinarybirb: you’re excused.**

**Hunkules: I could tell you to behave, but I realize it’s a futile effort by now so I won’t.**

**Starbabe: they’ll sort it out.**

**Hunkules: I know they’ll sort it out. It’s _how_ they sort it out that worries me.**

**redpaladin: r o a s t  h i m , b i r d  c h i l d.**

**greatbigblue: R U D E**

**nonbinarybirb: not like it’s hard. Your ego is fragile af.**

**greatbigblue: >: (**

**rayofsunshine: whoa, starting early on the roasting today huh guys?**

**nonbinarybirb: what can I say? I love dishing out the goods.**

**greatbigblue: you’re literally 16????**

**nonbinarybirb: and already finishing my senior thesis so I can get my Bachelors in Technobiology. Boom, bitch.**

**Hunkules: Language, Pidge.**

**nonbinarybirb: sorry not sorry dad.**

**redpaladin: no fair how they can get away with that.**

**nonbinarybirb: it’s a gift.**

**redpaladin: pretty sure it’s either**

**redpaladin: a) being the younger sibling**

**redpaladin: or b) the absolute blatant favouritism in this family**

**rayofsunshine: I mean… @scienceslut**

**scienceslut: whomst the fucketh doth summon me and why did my username change??? PIDGE YOU FUKING HELLSPAWN**

**nonbinarybirb: am I wrong?**

**scienceslut: you little shit**

**nonbinarybirb: mom likes me better and I fear nothing. Bring it.**

**scienceslut has changed their username to let’sastroNOT**

**let’sastroNOT: one day I will have my revenge**

**nonbinarybirb: you’ve got nothing**

**greatbigblue: they’ve got you there man**

**let’sastroNOT: U GH**

**let’sastroNOT: I’m out. I have to get back to work**

**Hunkules: good luck.**

**Starbabe: Have fun!**

**greatbigblue: Star how is it that you only show up when there’s drama?**

**Starbabe: great skill. Also I’m not really paying attention?**

**Starbabe: Hard to when you’re writing three papers that are due by next week, have another two essays to mark and an exam to plan. Also I’ve had a lot of coffee. A lot. Of coffee. If you don’t hear from me by tomorrow assume I’ve gone to a better place.**

**redpaladin: mood**

**nonbinarybirb: big fucking mood**

**rayofsunshine: please eat something or you will definitely pass out.**

**greatbigblue: rip queen**

**greatbigblue: WAIT**

**greatbigblue: SHIT**

**greatbigblue: YOU DISTRACTED ME AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK**

**redpaladin: this should be good**

**greatbigblue: oh shut it, Red**

**redpaladin: make me, Blue**

**Hunkules: Ahem.**

**redpaladin: I fucking hate this family.**

**greatbigblue: SO**

**nonbinarybirb: that’s what you lead with?**

**rayofsunshine: He’s getting there.**

**greatbigblue: PIDGE I MEAN IT PLS LET ME SPEAK**

**Hunkules: Pidge.**

**nonbinarybirb: fine.**

Lance inhaled, brows furrowing, trying to work up his nerve to finally write what he’d been wanting to for days, weeks, _months_. Finally, he managed to make his fingers cooperate with his brain, and he typed quickly, hitting send before he could back out.

**greatbigblue: okay but since we’re all in college now (plus Pidge cause they’re freaky) we should totally meet up in person.**

**nonbinarybirb: woah. stranger danger.**

**greatbigblue: rude.**

**greatbigblue: I’m serious! We’ve known each other since middle school and since we’re all adults capable of making our own decisions and shit, could we start ACTUALLY getting to know each other? Like, outside our usernames?**

**greatbigblue: I get it if it’s too much for you guys, but you’re like my best friends??? And I know pretty much nothing outside of usernames and some of your genders? And the fact that Pidge is studying technobiology and Star is probably a teacher or something??? I dunno, maybe it’s not the right time or whatever**

**nonbinarybirb: wow**

**redpaladin: that was… a lot.**

**greatbigblue: sorry**

**Hunkules: why are you sorry Blue?**

**Starbabe: goodness**

**rayofsunshine: don’t apologize**

**nonbinarybirb: ...**

**nonbinarybirb: well I mean, I’m not AGAINST it?**

**nonbinarybirb: it’d be kinda cool to start getting to know you now that we’re older**

**Starbabe: I can’t say we’re much wiser.**

**Hunkules: Definitely not.**

**Hunkules: I admit that I’m curious too, but if we’re all in agreement we should probably lay down some groundwork.**

**nonbinarybirb: fun police.**

**nonbinarybirb: but please, continue.**

**Hunkules: waiting to hear from rayofsunshine but I think we should all agree that if we don’t want to share anything we don’t have to. No poking for it, Pidge.**

**Starbabe: and I must say that while I would be amenable to meeting you all, I think we should perhaps learn a bit more about each other’s real lives first.**

**Starbabe: but seriously this could be very exciting!!!**

**redpaladin: I guess so**

**rayofsunshine: I LEAVE CLASS AND IN THE TWO MINUTES IT TAKES TO WALK TO THE CAR YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING THINGS**

**rayofsunshine: I AM BETRAYED**

**nonbinarybirb: whoa**

**nonbinarybirb: I didn’t even think you were capable of writing in capslock, dude.**

**rayofsunshine: THAT WAS BEFORE YOU ALL STARTED PLANNING BIG THINGS WITHOUT ME**

**rayofsunshine: BLUE I WILL BE HAVING WORDS WITH YOU**

**greatbigblue: I had to do it before I chickened out again!**

**Hunkules: So now that we’ve heard from everyone what’s the verdict?**

**Starbabe: yes!!!**

**nonbinarybirb: hell yea**

**redpaladin: sure**

**rayofsunshine: absolutely!**

**greatbigblue: so that’s a yes?**

**Hunkules: That’s a yes.**

**let’sastroNOT: Not to crash your party or whatevs but anyone down for Overwatch?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I'm sure that people are curious to know who everyone's usernames are, here they are! 
> 
> greatbigblue - Lance  
> redpaladin - Keith  
> nonbinarybirb (formerly Pidgeotto) - Pidge  
> Starbabe - Allura  
> rayofsunshine - Hunk  
> Hunkules - Shiro  
> scienceslut/let'sastroNOT - Matt
> 
> I know that I'm probably going to get an interesting comment on Hunk and Shiro's handles, and I need to explain myself. 
> 
> Firstly, Hunk is precious and is a literal ray of sunshine. Thus, rayofsunshine.
> 
> Secondly, Shiro's voice actor originally voiced young Hercules in the Disney film, and I genuinely could not think of anything other than someone saying "Honey, I think you mean HUNKULES!" to Shiro, so here we are.

“So,” Hunk said later that evening as he and Lance curled up on the couch, bowls of homemade ramen in their laps. “Is this what’s been eating at you for the last couple of days?”

Lance exhaled around a mouth of noodles, knowing that this conversation was inevitable.

Hunk had been rightfully indignant once he arrived home, not bringing with him the milk Lance desired so that he could make chocolate milk.

Which, _rude_.

But also understandable.

“You know I’ve always wanted to know more about everyone.” He said finally, leaning his head on the back of the couch and staring at Hunk petulantly. “And with everyone older I figured, “hey, what the hell let’s just ask. The worst that can happen is they’ll say no, right?” and then I started thinking that maybe they wouldn’t feel the same but you guys have all been there for me through some seriously stupidly tough shit growing up and-“

“Whoa, whoa, Lance, breathe.” He placed the bowl of food down, reaching over to do the same for Lance as his hands started to shake. “Easy, just take a breath. I’m not angry, and I doubt anyone else is either.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. We’ll just take it slow, you know?”

“Okay.”

“So you’re not going to panic more than absolutely necessary and tell me if you do?”

“Yep.”

“Really?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good.” Hunk nodded firmly, satisfied. “Now eat your food before it gets cold. I didn’t spend an hour making it just to let it get cold, and if you try to reheat it I might have to end you.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Lance saluted him with his fork. The monster.

“I still can’t believe you eat ramen with a fork.” He sniffed.

Lance snorted at him. “Dude. There’s no other way to eat them. I eat the noodles and then drink the broth. I’ve always done it, and I’m not going to stop now just because you’re trying to shame me again.”

“Worth a shot.” He muttered, staring darkly at the utensil in Lance’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

**greatbigblue: aight, real talk time.**

**nonbinarybirb: god help us**

**Hunkules: what’s up?**

**rayofsunshine: please don’t go the way of the is water wet conversation I can’t handle another one of those.**

**greatbigblue: it’s not**

**greatbigblue: but seriously, we never came to a conclusion**

**redpaladin: mostly because it turned into a screaming match over chat**

**Starbabe: we are NOT**

**nonbinarybirb: you’re just salty because I won**

**Starbabe: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY**

**nonbinarybirb: YOU HEARD ME**

**greatbigblue: GUYS CHILL THIS ISN’T LIKE THAT**

**greatbigblue: this time anyway**

**greatbigblue: no I actually just wanted to know why and how you figured out your mains on Overwatch?**

**Hunkules: …**

**rayofsunshine: that was not the direction I thought this was going**

**redpaladin: same**

**nonbinarybirb: mood**

**Starbabe: Oh! I’ll go first!**

**greatbigblue: speak, star child**

**Starbabe: aww, thanks Blue <3**

**Starbabe: I love Zarya for so many reasons, but Moira will be my true love**

**nonbinarybirb: I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact you enjoy that either of them could either deadlift you or end you with minimal effort**

**Starbabe: I’m not going to deny it?**

**redpaladin: fair**

**greatbigblue: what about you Pidge?**

**nonbinarybirb: I mean, it’s pretty obvious. Sombra is like my other half and super relatable and we both have a way with technology? And I alt Widowmaker because frankly our team is shit whenever we have to play without a sniper and she’s got an interesting backstory, even though her body should not be physically able to look the way it does**

**rayofsunshine: Orisa is adorable and everything I need in this life. And the fact that a kid built her is stellar. But sometimes I just gotta cause some chaos, y’know? Hence why I play Torbjorn. Also because engineers and the like are super interesting to me because I want to get into that field one day.**

**redpaladin: I guess I play Genji and Reaper because they’re cool? Also because they’re both ranged fighters and it balances the team**

**redpaladin: and because when I first started playing it was with Pidge and quite frankly neither of us knew what the hell we were doing**

**nonbinarybirb: but what a glorious time it was**

**redpaladin: we couldn’t play for shit and you know it**

**nonbinarybirb: but it was fun! And then Starbabe and Hunkules joined the team, and then we found Blue and Sunny and now we’re awesome!**

**Starbabe: Awwwwwww <3 **

**Hunkules: I stuck with Soldier 76 because that’s who they make you do the introduction with and it kind of stuck? And then I learned his backstory and I don’t think I could learn another character after playing him for so long**

**Hunkules: But if I were to pick another character to play I guess I would have to pick Tracer?**

**nonbinarybirb: that… actually makes a lot of sense.**

**greatbigblue: I… guess I relate with Ana a lot? I just want to look out for everyone and she’s kinda everything that I aspire to be? I dunno, I just really admire her. And she and Widowmaker are both snipers and we all know that I like playing a sniper.**

**redpaladin: don’t take this the wrong way**

**redpaladin: but that’s a lot deeper than I was expecting?**

**nonbinarybirb: I have to agree.**

**Starbabe: thank you for sharing that with us, Blue!**

**Hunkules: Thank you for sharing, Blue**

**rayofsunshine: that was beautiful**

**greatbigblue: bro**

**rayofsunshine: bro <3**

**redpaladin: oh god**

**greatbigblue: Brooooooo <3 <3 <3**

**rayofsunshine: brooooooooooo <3 <3 <3 <3 **

**nonbinarybirb: sickening.**

**greatbigblue: you’re just jealous**

**greatbigblue: OH**

**greatbigblue: I guess I can actually introduce myself to you guys now!**

**Hunkules: If you want? There’s no pressure.**

**greatbigblue: I’VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT**

**nonbinarybirb: I can only imagine how you’ve been coping with keeping all this to yourself**

**redpaladin: agreed**

**greatbigblue: okay**

**greatbigblue: my name is Lance, I’m 20 years old and I’m currently taking an art degree so I can find an apprenticeship as a tattoo artist! Also I am of the male gender in case that wasn’t clear because honestly I can’t figure out half of yours**

**rayofsunshine: so my name is Hunk, I’m also 20 and I’m currently taking a year of general studies but really want to major in engineering with a minor in culinary arts? Also a guy, in case anyone was wondering.**

**Starbabe: aww, you’re both so young! <3 **

**Hunkules: suddenly things make a lot of sense regarding the weird questions I get from Blue sometimes**

**nonbinarybirb: wait**

**nonbinarybirb: your name is Hunk**

**rayofsunshine: yep**

**nonbinarybirb: but that’s not your username**

**rayofsunshine: nope**

**nonbinarybirb: WAIT**

**nonbinarybirb: IS THIS WHY BLUE SOMETIMES ACTS ALL WEIRD AND FLIRTY WITH HUNKULES**

**greatbigblue: IT’S VERY CONFUSING OKAY**

**greatbigblue: IT’S ONE THING WHEN YOU LITERALLY GREW UP WITH HIM AND THEN WE MAKE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHOSE USERNAME LITERALLY CONFUSES THE HECK OUT OF ME**

**redpaladin: so you two know each other?**

**rayofsunshine: we actually live together and go to the same university!**

**nonbinarybirb: dude**

**nonbinarybirb: that’s gay**

**greatbigblue: well I mean**

**greatbigblue: the shoe fits**

**nonbinarybirb: hey no judgement my man I’m hella gay**

**nonbinarybirb: also I guess I should probably address that, so hey. I’m Pidge, 16, working on getting a degree in technobiology as you know by now. I’m nonbinary but identify as more feminine? Any pronouns are cool with me, I’ll tell you guys otherwise but they/them is totally cool too. I live with my absolute idiot of a brother Matt and in my spare time I do programming and computer science**

**redpaladin: so when did you get your GED?**

**nonbinarybirb: uhhhh, 13 or 14? Our family is kinda scary smart. Matt got his GED at 15 and I think our parents were something along the same?**

**redpaladin: that’s pretty cool. I got mine a year early for taking advanced classes**

**greatbigblue: what the hell you’re all so smart**

**Starbabe: I’ll go next! My name is Allura, I’m a 27 year old woman and I work as the head of my department at a university, which does not mean I don’t also have to teach. But I love my work and wouldn’t trade it for anything.**

**nonbinarybirb: the 3am pleas for death say otherwise.**

**Starbabe: whatever I say whilst pulling all nighters is to be entirely ignored.**

**redpaladin: pretty sure Pidge has an entire folder of things you’ve said in the middle of the night to the group?**

**nonbinarybirb: nothing you can prove, Red**

**redpaladin: Yet.**

**greatbigblue: okay but can we talk about how pretty Allura’s name is???? Like yaaaaasss queen <3**

**Starbabe: Aw, thank you Lance! <3**

**Hunkules: I suppose I should introduce myself then?**

**Hunkules: My name is Shiro, I’m 28, currently working as a bartender. Uh, I was also in the military and honorably discharged. I did go to school and I have a Master of Science in Aeronautics. And I am a man.**

**greatbigblue: a man I am currently in awe of???? Holy shit you’ve been the dad for so long and it finally makes sense? And you were in the military which is amazing as hell. Bless <3 **

**rayofsunshine: thank you for your service, dude.**

**Starbabe: You’re almost the same age as me! I’m not alone!!!**

**redpaladin: thanks for the service.**

**redpaladin: and uh**

**redpaladin: I guess that it’s just me left**

**redpaladin: I’m Keith, 21, and I work as a mechanic**

**rayofsunshine: dude**

**rayofsunshine: are you heavy duty mechanics or like, specialized or what?**

**redpaladin: uh, mostly just everyday? Sometimes we get larger commercial trucks and stuff, but that’s kinda rare**

**nonbinarybirb: whoa your nerd is showing Sunny**

**nonbinarybirb: Hunk**

**nonbinarybirb: that’s gonna take a while to sink in**

**Hunkules: no kidding**

**rayofsunshine: I mean, I got over it a few years ago so I think this is going to bother you more than me? But it is kinda funny to see all your reactions now.**

**greatbigblue: I want the story behind your username one day though Hunkules**

**Hunkules: perhaps.**

**Starbabe: While I would love nothing more than to stay longer, I must be off. I shall see you all tomorrow?**

**Hunkules: Of course. See you later, Allura.**

**Starbabe: You as well, Shiro!**

**nonbinarybirb: bye Allura**

**rayofsunshine: Talk to you later Allura**

**greatbigblue: farewell, queen <3**

**Starbabe: haha, farewell, Lance <3 **

 

**_Starbabe has disconnected_ **

**greatbigblue: Well, I don’t know about you but I’m down for a couple rounds of Bayard of Light if you guys are?**

**nonbinarybirb: sounds good to me**

**Hunkules: Sure**

**rayofsunshine: I’ve got to work on a paper, but I’ll watch over Lance’s shoulder**

**redpaladin: the biggest shock is realizing that the nicest person in this chat lives with the biggest memelord (other than let’sastroNOT)**

**nonbinarybirb: right??**


End file.
